Curiosidad
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato... ¿pero qué le hace a un conejo? Quien sabe... quizá le trae suerte y felicidad... LAVEN 100% MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Este fic se me ocurrió ayer justo después de despertarme de mi letargo sueño XD. Fue una de esas ocasiones en que simplemente te pones a pensar y las ideas llegan solas... fue tan curiosa la idea que no pude evitar escribirla... supongo que a eso se debe el título XD

En fin, ojalá les guste.

Por cierto, Kiro-chan, ya sé que me pedirás (o recordarás) así que me adelanto una vez: ya estoy en días de subir el cap.... si es que aniki no confundió ése cuaderno con el suyo, se lo llevó a su escuela y lo dejó en su casillero... ¡NOOOO! ¡AHORA MISMO IRÉ A COMPROBAR QUE MI CUADERNO ESTE EN MI ESCRITORIO!!!

* * *

"Curiosidad"

**Capítulo 1**

"Curioso" fue lo primero que pensó cuando lo vio en aquella banca del solitario parque…

"Curioso" no sólo por hallarse sin compañía humana y a ésa hora, sino por todo lo que ése chico dejaba a la vista:

1. Su cabello blanco

2. Su blanca piel

3. La adecuada complexión física: delgado y un poco alto

4. Sus manos jugando con un lindo gatito blanco

5. La alegre pero melancólica sonrisa

**-"¿Quién será?"** –pensó mientras detenía sus paso **–"Nunca lo había visto por aquí"**

Le calculaba unos 15 años, así que no era posible pensar que se había perdido

¿Estaría esperando a alguien? Quizá… aunque ya eran las 20:30, muy tarde como para quedarse de ver en ése lugar

¿Apenas se habría mudado y estaba conociendo los alrededores? Sonaba un poco más lógico… pero seguía sin convencerle…

Y por curiosidad… por ése poderoso e impertinente factor _curiosidad_ se olvidó del encargo que su abuelo le había dejado y se acercó a ése "curioso chico"

**-Hola** –saludó tranquilo y con una sonrisa

El joven levantó la vista y dejó ver sus preciosos ojos grises

**-"Curioso"-** volvió a pensar

**-H-Hola…** -tartamudeó algo nervioso. Se notaba que le había sorprendido que un extraño se le acercara así como así

**-Disculpa que te interrumpa –**continuó… aunque, la verdad, ya no sabía qué decir… ¡rayos! ¡La próxima vez meditaría mejor esos detalles! **–Bueno… antes que nada me presento: soy Lavi Bookman, tengo 18 años y estudio en la preparatoria que está cerca de aquí**

**-¿La No. 14?**

**-Sipi –**con eso descubrió que sí sabía en qué lado del universo estaba parado **-¿Eres de por aquí?**

**-No, acabo de mudarme **-¡WOO! ¡ENTONCES SÍ QUE TENÍA RAZÓN**! –Soy Allen Walker, tengo 15 años y estudiaré en la preparatoria No. 14**

**-¡Vaya! En ése caso nos veremos muy seguido **-¡sí! ¡Al fin tenía un tema de conversación! **–Perdona por abordarte así… es que me dio curiosidad verte aquí a ésta hora… y también porque no me parecías familiar**

**-Alguien como yo no pasa de a desapercibido –** sonrió algo triste **–Tengo un aspecto extraño**

**-¡No! ¡Nada de eso!** –se apresuró a decir **-¡No te ves extraño! Sólo eres… curioso…** -rió tontamente **–Jajajajaja al menos a mí me lo pareces**

Le miró sorprendido

-**Nadie… me había dicho eso…**

**-¡Ah! ¡Entonces perdona! ¡No quise ofenderte!**

**-Jejejeje** –su risa relajada le pareció tan, tan linda y curiosa **–Eres un tipo agradable, ¿sabes?**

**-Si tú lo dices lo creeré **– se sentó a su lado **–Dime, Allen-san, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tan tarde?**

**-Vamos, sólo llámame Allen **–seguía sonriendo –**Y eso es porque…** -bajó la cabeza, derrotado **–… me perdí…**

**-"¡Ugh! ¡También estaba en lo correcto!" –** una gotera le cayó por la sien **-¿Dónde vives? Si quieres te ayudo a regresar**

**-¿No… tienes inconveniente?**

**-No, ya no puedo tener más**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Ya estoy muy retrasado en mi casa** –sonrió nervioso **-¡Pero no importa! Aprovechando que estoy afuera te ayudaré**

**-¡No! ¡No quisiera que tuvieras más problemas!**

**-Déjalo así… ¡vamos!** –se levantó y, de repente, sintió una caricia entre sus pies **-¡Oh, Timcampy! ¡Así que eras tú! **–acarició su cabecita **–No te reconocí desde lejos**

**-¿Es tuyo?**

**-Nop, sólo me encargo de darle de comer** –volvió a erguirse **–Su dueña se mudó hace dos semanas y tuvo que dejarlo aquí. Quise adoptarlo pero mi papá es alérgico a los gatos** –suspiró **–Así que sólo puedo alimentarlo**

**-Crees… ¿Qué yo podría adoptarlo?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Es que me pareció tan bonito y juguetón que me simpatizó de inmediato… ¡pero claro! ¡Si es que no hay problema!**

**-¡Por supuesto que puedes! **–cargó al gatito, quien le regaló unas lamidas a su nariz **-¿Oíste, Tim? ¡Ya tienes dueño! Y uno muy agradable y lindo**

**-¿L-Lindo?**

**-Así es **–respondió sin pensar –**A pesar de ser un chico eres la persona más hermosa y linda que haya visto… ¡creo que por eso me diste curiosidad!**

Notó con gran sorpresa cómo la cara de Walker se ponía roja… muy roja… y que desviaba la mirada

**-"Curioso"** –pensó una vez más

...


	2. Chapter 2

¡Vamos! No se molesten conmigo n///n En éste fic los capítulos serán algo cortos... ¡pero no está tan mal! ¿o si? hay muchs que les gustan los cap. largos y llenos de datos... y, en lo personal, siempre trato de que sean así, pero ahora me decidí por algo consiso y sin problemas

¡Odienme!

Por cierto, ahora estoy en la misión "casi" imposible por recuperar mi libreta... ¡resulta que aniki sí se la llevó! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Pasaron las semanas, los meses y la amistad de ambos creció enormemente.

Lavi, al ser el sempai de Allen, le ayudaba dándole consejos sobre los maestros, libros secretos de la biblioteca e instruyéndolo cuando tenía exámenes. Por su parte, Allen le enseñaba a tocar piano, a librarse del trabajo extra clase y a jugar cartas en las "grandes ligas" (léase como: en el barrio más sucio y peligroso de la ciudad y con tipos que podrían ser narcotraficantes o pederastas compulsivos)

Sin embargo… ya tenía alrededor de un mes que Walker se comportaba "curiosamente": cuando le abrazaba para saludarlo se ponía TAN rojo que podría pasar por un jitomate viviente; le sentía estremecer cuando estaba cerca de él; siempre sonreía y reía ante sus comentarios y acciones sin importar lo infantiles que fueran… y una cosa más: ya lo había sorprendido muchas veces mirándolo embelesado, como si nada más existiera en el universo…

También había otros detalles: a pesar de que Moyashi (como lo había bautizado otro amigo) tenía muchas amistades y oportunidades de salir con chicas siempre prefería estar con él; todos los días el cocinero y las muchachas le regalaban almuerzos… pero, en vez de ingerirlos, le pedía a ÉL que le cocinara

**-Sé hacerlo… pero no muy bien –**le había dicho aquella vez **– De seguro morirás con el primer bocado**

**-Mientras tú lo hagas lo comeré sin dudar **–le respondió muy rojo y en un susurro**- ¡Vamos! ¡Cocíname por favor, Lavi!**

Otra era que recibía, por lo menos, cinco cartas de amor diarias… aunque si estaba presente se limitaba a ponerlas en una bolsa que tenía para la basura… También lo invitaban a ir a fiestas… y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Walker ya estaba afuera de su casa, pidiéndole que fueran a pasear

Y así seguían y seguían los _curiosos_ detalles… y precisamente por esa poderosa e impertinente _curiosidad_ se decidió a preguntar

-**Oye, Allen…**

**-¿Hm?**

**-Desde que te vi siempre me has dado curiosidad, ¿sabes?**

**-S-Si, creo que me dijiste algo similar cuando nos conocimos**

Estaban sentados en el pasto del parque donde se vieron la primera vez. Eran las 20:10 y las estrellas se dejaban entrever en las nubes de smog

**-Pero… últimamente me has dado más curiosidad**

**-¿E-En serio? **–a pesar de la relativa oscuridad logró distinguir cómo se coloraba **-¿Y p-por qué?**

**-Te has comportado… extraño conmigo…**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Siempre… prefieres estar junto a mí a pesar de las buenas ofertas que te hacen de fiestas… quieres que te cocine sin importar lo mal que me salga… me ayudas a escapar de los profesores aunque después te castiguen… ¡has tenido tantas oportunidades de tener lindas novias y aún así…!**

**-¿Prefiero estar contigo?** –interrumpió con voz seria **-¿Qué siempre quiero estar junto a ti a pesar de que la vida me ofrece mejores cosas?**

**-… exactamente… **

Quizá su pregunta sí había sido ofensiva… ¡pero no podía evitarlo! ¡Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber la razón!

Y de repente se encontró acostado completamente sobre el pasto… con Allen encima de él…

Distinguió su cara sonrojada a centímetros de la suya… temblaba como gelatina y apenas ponía fuerza para mantenerlo aprisionado…

…

…

Podría levantarse… pero no quería… era demasiada la curiosidad…

**-¿En verdad n-no sabes por qué prefiero estar c-contigo?** –tartamudeaba con volumen apenas audible **-¿No se t-te ocurre n-nada?**

**-La verdad no…** -por supuesto que tenía una idea, la obvia, la evidente… pero tenía mucha curiosidad en la forma en que Moyashi se lo diría **-¿Por qué…?**

Observó satisfactoriamente cómo se acercaba más a su cara y cerraba los ojos…

…

…

Y sin tener ganas de esperar cortó de tajo la distancia entre sus labios…

…

…

…

… ésa era la placentera satisfacción de su curiosidad saciada…

Allen lo quería… lo amaba… escuchó claramente su _"-Te amo"_ después de que sus bocas se separaron… y estuvo tan consiente cuando respondió _"-Yo también_"

…

_Oh yeah_, la hermosa y emocionante sensación de curiosidad saciada…

...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Wi! ¡Y henos aquí otra vez! n///n Esto va avanzado poco a poco, ¿cierto? jejejejeje

Ando subiendo éste cap. en un internet fuera de la Unviersidad... debería estar haciendo mi trabajo sobre "La fotografía y su uso como fuente para la interpretación histórica" en vez de esto...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *risa histérica y deprimente*

Y con mi libreta... ¡no todo esta perdido! ¡Ando en negociaciones! Gr, estúpidas negociaciones

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Transcurrieron los meses, los años y su amor se fortaleció

Terminando ambos la preparatoria se mudaron a un modesto pero amplio departamento cerca de la Universidad. Lavi estudiaba el quinto semestre de Historia y Allen el primero de Música, así que sus clases se impartían en el mismo campus por pertenecer a la área de Humanidades y Artes

Estudiaban por la mañana, parte de la tarde hacían sus deberes y las noches eran completamente suyas: salían a cenar, a jugar, a pasear, a bailar con los amigos ó se quedaban en casa viendo películas

Se llevaban de maravilla y compartían los gastos: Usagi ya trabajaba como ayudante de un afamado historiador y Moyashi daba algunas clases particulares de música

Aparentemente todo era normal… hasta que la poderosa e impertinente _curiosidad_ atacó de nuevo: desde que se mudaron observó a Walker… ansioso, nervioso… impaciente hasta cierto punto… y muy demandante… pero se notaba cuando estaban solos en la intimidad de su hogar…

Es decir, un día estaban cenando y, de repente, Allen ya le estaba besando con impaciencia… pero se detenía apenas las cosas aumentaban… Otro día podía estar escribiendo un ensayo y de momento a otro tenerlo encima ansioso porque le siguiera la corriente… aunque igual se detenía cuando todo se _calentaba_

Ya llevaba un tiempo así… ¡y tenía tanta curiosidad saber por qué!

…

…

… aunque ya lo intuía…

Debía admitirlo: siendo novios durante tres años todavía no se atrevía a… bueno, a quitarle el pantalón y follárselo hasta que eyaculara 4 o 5 veces… de hecho ni siquiera le había quitado la camisa… más preciso: no podía pasar de la cara y cuello… ¡y no era porque no quisiera! Sino… todavía no se sentía capaz… y tampoco era como si el asunto le angustiara: cuando llegara el momento adecuado todo se daría por sí solo…

Muy al contrario de Allen, que ya ansiaba que pasara… o al menos eso le decía su actitud…

Tenía MUCHA curiosidad por ver su reacción si le preguntaba directamente… y principalmente por saber por qué se detenía si él era el que deseaba que las cosas llegaran hasta las últimas consecuencias…

Así fue cuando finalmente se decidió a preguntar…

**-Moyashi… Oye, Moyashi… -** trataba de decir mientras el susodicho ya estaba sentado en sus piernas y comenzaba a dejar una particular marca en el cuello **–Allen… ¡Allen!**

**-¿Si? –**continuaba con su tarea

**-Últimamente… me has dado más curiosidad de lo normal**

**-¿De verdad? –** se detuvo un momento y le miró sonriente **-¿Por qué?**

**-Has estado muy demandante, impaciente… me sorprende cómo de repente me abordas para provocarme** –rodeó su cintura impidiendo que escapara; le besó la oreja

**-¿Tu crees?** – se abrazó a su cuello y se dejó hacer**- ¿No te gusta?**

**-Me encanta pero… -**se separó lo suficiente para mirarle **–Tengo curiosidad por saber…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-… ¿Me deseas?**

La pregunta hizo que el menor se colorara drásticamente… sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro

**-… sí… y mucho…**

**-Entonces… -**continuó **-¿Por qué te detienes cuando ya estás erecto?**

**-¡L-Lavi!** –ocultó la cara en su cuello como señal de vergüenza **-¡Preguntas las cosas demasiado directo! ¡No seas así!**

**-Es que si no lo hago dudo que me entiendas** –susurró en su oído **-¿Me dirás por qué…?**

Duraron algunos minutos en silencio…

…

…

Moyashi no parecía querer apartarse de su cuello… y él no tenía ganas de quitarlo, ¡no cuando se sentía tan bien!

**-"Creo que me pasé"** –pensó un poco culpable **–"No debí dejarme llevar"**

Estúpida curiosidad, ahora sí que lo había arruinado todo… aunque, de repente, Walker se apartó unos centímetros y sonrió algo triste

**-Eso es porque… tengo miedo…**

¿Miedo?

**-Lavi… tú has sido la única persona en mi vida… no tengo más experiencia y no sé cómo hacer las cosas… me da miedo que salga mal…**

¿Se refería a…?

**-Contigo aprendía andar de la mano, a trasmitir calor en un abrazo… a besar con cariño y deseo… por ti me aventuré a dejarte marcas, a sentarme en tus piernas… pero por más que intento ir más allá no puedo…** -rió un poco **–Jejejejeje eso no sirve de pretexto, ¿cierto? sin embargo… me da miedo que yo… bueno, que me duela… y no poder satisfacerte por eso…**

…

…

…

…

…

**-** **Jajajajajajajajajajajaja**–estalló en sonoras carcajadas **–Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**-¡Hey! ¡Esto es serio!** –una venita saltó en su frente **- ¡¿Estoy tratando de sincerarme y tú te ríes?! ¡Eres un…!**

Ya no continuó: Lavi le había silenciado con un tierno pero muy profundo beso

…

…

…

Como pudieron llegaron a la habitación y se echaron en la cama

Ya se notaba que Usagi sería el Seme, pues rápidamente ganó lugar encima de Walker y comenzó su recorrido con la lengua…

La posición le ayudó a sentir la dura erección de su pareja… y se detuvo: no quería forzar el momento… aunque, pese a todo, Allen se quitó la playera e hizo lo mismo con él, cosa que le obligó a mirarlo confundido

Distinguió sus orbes grises brillantes, preciosas, con un no-se-que que lo derretía completamente

…

…

…

Jejejeje sabía que cuando el momento adecuado llegara todo se daría por sí solo…

… y mucho tuvo que ver su curiosidad…

Dios, adoraba su curiosidad: casi siempre las cosas resultaban bien con ella… justo como en ése momento, que ya estaban completamente desnudos y sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de sus pieles juntas…

…

Dios, vaya que la adoraba

...


	4. Chapter 4

Y henos aquí... otra vez...

No voy a mentir, me siento triste y frustrada: ¡las negociaciones fracasaron! Pero cabe decir que no fueron con mi aniki, sino con una amiga suya que secuetró mi libreta...

Al principio pensé que sería más fácil hablar con ella... y de hecho lo fue... como condición para devolverme mi amado cuaderno sól fue escribirle un fanfic...

"-Si, no hay problema, ¿de que pareja?" -respondí ingenua...

Y contestó en cámara lenta: "-Quiero un YUULLEN"

...

...

¡ARGH! ¡ASCO!

Me negué rotundamente. Le dije hasta de lo que se iba a morir... ella se enojó... yo me enojé más... me maldijo... yo me convertíe n Tiky...

Y ahora, señoritas, estoy expulsada permanentemente de la escuela de aniki ._.

...

...

Me siento... ¡ENOJADA!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El pasar del tiempo no se detuvo. Pronto indicó que habían transcurrido 3 años más…

Lavi, con 24 años, trabajaba como profesor titular de Historiografía General en la misma Universidad que había estudiado, y Allen, con 21 años, como maestro de piano y composición ahí mismo, además de que la escuela le pedía varias veces al año una serie de presentaciones en el conservatorio

Seguían viviendo juntos y seguían tan enamorados como cuando comenzaron a salir

Gracias a que ganaban un sueldo considerable rentaron otro departamento mucho más amplio y acogedor. Ahí Usagi tenía su biblioteca personal y archivos (unos muy extensos, por cierto) y Moyashi su enorme y elegante piano, incluyendo una guitarra, un violín y muchas carpetas con sus partituras.

Ya estaban más grandes, más consientes de su relación y de las opiniones que tenía la sociedad sobre eso… pero, a pesar de todo, decidieron que ya era hora de dejar de esconderse y de preocuparse por detalles molestos. Así comenzaron a demostrar su cariño abiertamente… y, contrario a todo, sus alumnos y la academia en general los vieron muy bien… hasta les dijeron cosas como:

**_"-Ya era hora"_**

**_"-¡Que lindos se ven!"_**

**_"-Los apoyamos incondicionalmente"_**

Esto influyó enormemente en sus ánimos y lo agradecieron sinceramente… mucho más Lavi, pues fue un gran impulso para decidirse a dar el siguiente paso… aunque, como era de esperarse, su poderosa e impertinente _curiosidad_ tuvo mucho que ver…

Desde hacía un año que algo había despertado su curiosidad… y ése "algo" eran sus sentimientos: cuando estaba cerca de Allen era como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su sitio para decirle "Te amo"; como si su piel ardiera con un simple roce de su parte… como si todo su universo sólo estuviera compuesto por él…

Su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel… todo lo que era Walker le enloquecía de sobremanera… lo adoraba… lo deseaba…

Lo necesitaba…

El resto del mundo podría extinguirse… no le importaba mientras él estuviera a su lado…

Sólo lo necesitaba a él para ser feliz… ya fuera como pareja, como amante, como amigo, como compañero… sólo lo necesitaba cerca para que su corazón latiera indicándole que estaba vivo…

Que vivía en un mundo donde estaba él…

Esa conclusión despertó dramáticamente su curiosidad… y le hizo preguntarse:

**_"-¿Hasta donde llegaría por estar a su lado?"_**

Lo que fuera: trabajar horas extras, olvidarse de su familia, comprarle todo el Mitarashi Dango que quisiera, tirar su amado Xbox 360 y sus videojuegos de Guitar Hero, Resident Evil, Gear of War y Metal Gear

Incluso… alejarse si eso lo hacía feliz…

…

…

…

…

No fue difícil llegar a una última conclusión… y mucho menos saber qué debería hacer…

Y por eso habían quedado de verse en un parque con un lago cerca de la Universidad, a las 20:10 pm, hora en que salía de su ensayo con la orquesta

Ya estaba ahí, mirando el agua tranquila y acariciando con ansia la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que había comprado…

…

Daría el siguiente paso, sin duda

**-¿Lavi? –** escuchó su voz justo detrás de él **-¿Ya estás aquí?**

**-Creo que sí **–dijo sin mirarle **–A menos que me haya quedado dormido y esto sea un sueño**

**-Cierto, cierto –**se acercó y colocó a su lado **–Perdona si me tardé**

**-No, llegas justo a tiempo** –sonrió **–Definitivamente en el momento perfecto**

**-¿Eh? **–le miró extrañado **-¿Qué quieres decir? No es la primera vez que nos encontramos aquí y a ésta hora**

**-Pero ahora es diferente **–le encaró **–Porque hay algo importante que quiero preguntarte**

**-¿A mí?**

Las luces comenzaron a encenderse y a dar un agradable ambiente al lugar… pero Allen no lo notó: sólo podía ver la figura de su pareja arrodillada frente a él…

… palideció…

**-¿L-Lavi? –**el cuerpo le tembló bruscamente **-¿Q-Que haces ahí? ¡L-Levántate!**

**-Allen… -**inició con voz firme pero dulce **–Lo he pensado mucho… lo he meditado, reflexionado… y he contemplado todas las razones lógicas… pero nada de eso sirvió, salvo mi curiosidad**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Gracias a ella pude reconocer y aceptar felizmente… que no necesito nada más en mi vida que a ti –**sonrió **–Solamente quiero estar contigo, cuidarte y esforzarme todos los días de mi vida para hacerte feliz –**suspiró **–No soy la mejor persona… y no puedo ofrecerte lo que mereces… pero quiero que me des la oportunidad y la dicha de recompensarte todo eso durante el resto de nuestras vidas **–sacó la cajita negra, la abrió y le mostró su contenido **–Por eso te pregunto… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

No lo había notado… ¡pero estaba temblando! ¡Dios! ¡Ésta era la situación más intensa que había vivido!

Esperó paciente…

…

…

…

…

De repente se percató cómo Allen sonreía… y el fascinante brillo de sus ojos grises…

Se colocó a su altura…

**-¡Sí! –**expresó emocionado**-¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo!**

Sin perder tiempo sacó la sencilla sortija de oro blanco y la colocó en su anular de la mano izquierda

**-¡Gracias!** –le abrazó impaciente **-¡Muchas gracias por todo, Allen! ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!**

**-No lo haré –**le correspondió –**Nunca lo haría**

Y concluyeron el compromiso con un beso

…

…

…

…

Un punto más para su curiosidad

Comenzaba a creer que la curiosidad, a diferencia de los gatos, traía suerte a los conejos

...


	5. Chapter 5

¡Estamos de vuelta! jojojojojojo esto parece que no terminará... hasta la próxima semana (creo)

Disfrútenlo

Por cierto, ¡felicidades, Kiro-chan! tarde pero ya tengo. Ojalá pronto lo veas n///n

Hasta la proxima

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Las arenas del tiempo no se detuvieron… pero tampoco avanzaron mucho. Sólo pasaron dos años desde aquella proposición de matrimonio

Como era un evento donde los familiares tendría que asistir hicieron las respectivas presentaciones: Lavi conoció a los padres de Allen y viceversa. El asunto tuvo su brutal impacto para ambas familias… pero terminaron accediendo: tuvieron que reconocer que sus hijos se casarían con una buena persona y, sobre todo, una que los amaba de verdad.

Pasó la boda y dieron su tan ansiado _"Acepto"._ Celebraron y se fueron de luna de miel a Inglaterra, la tierra natal de Walker. Pasaron ahí alrededor de dos semanas y regresaron a su nueva vida de casados

Las cosas iban bien, sus trabajos, sus proyectos, ¡todo salía de maravilla!

… hasta que se presentaron unas nueva actitudes en Moyashi que excitaron la curiosidad de Usagi: el aislamiento y la negación

Tenía alrededor de un mes que Allen se encerraba mucho tiempo en la habitación y en el baño… escondía celosamente una caja en algún lugar del botiquín del sanitario y se ponía histérico si le preguntaba al respecto…

De repente comenzó a bajar de peso y una alarmante palidez demacraba su rostro. Los intensivos interrogatorios a los que le sometía sólo le arrancaban un:

**_"-No me pasa nada… ¡debió ser algo que me cayó mal de la comida!"_**

Extraño… pero curioso… muy, muy curioso… ¡tenía que averiguar qué pasaba! ¡Definitivamente tenía que hacerlo!

De esa forma, un día que Moyashi salió al supermercado, aprovechó para colarse al baño e inspeccionar el botiquín.

Encontró de todo: gasas, alcohol, algodón, agua oxigenada, penicilina, terramicina, pepto bismol, algunas vendas, prueba de embarazo, Next, KY 6, crema desinf…

**-"Un minuto…"** –se detuvo abruptamente **–"Prueba de…"** –miró una vez más la cajita… y abrió los ojos sorprendido

La realidad estuvo a punto de golpearle con la madre de todas las verdades… pero se le adelantó Walker, quien, de repente, ya estaba con el puño en su cara…

**¡PAS!**

Lo mandó justo al lado contrario del baño

**-¡Estúpido Lavi!** –gritó muy, muy molesto **-¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?!**

**-Y-Yo… y-yo sólo… -**aún no podía hablar: el reciente descubrimiento y el duro golpe todavía lo tenían aturdido **–E-Es que yo…**

**-¡Te dije muchas veces que no te atrevieras a abrir el botiquín! **–si las miradas mataran… **-¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?! ¡Argh! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- **de pronto lágrima adornaron sus mejillas; cayó de rodillas **-¡No quería que te enteraras! ¡Todavía no! ¡No hasta que supiera qué hacer! ¡LO ARRUINASTE TODO!**

**-¿Y-Yo?**

**-¡Seguramente ahora me odias! ¡Tienes asco de mí y piensas que soy un estúpido! ¡De seguro estás pensando "-¡¿Cómo fuiste tan tonto como para embarazarte?!" ¿Verdad?! **

**-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TU ESTÁS…?!**

**-¡No finjas que no sabes!** –seguía llorando y ocultando la cara **-¡Ya lo sospechabas desde antes, ¿no?! ¡Por eso me insistías tanto con tus preguntas! ¡Eres un idiota! **– vaya… se oía tan… desesperado **- ¡Ahora ya lo sabes y me odias, ¿verdad?!**

**-¡N-NO! ¡N-NO! ¡Y-YO SÓLO…!**

**-¡No pensé que de verdad fuera a suceder! ¡Creí que ése gen no se activaría en mi cuerpo y por eso nunca me cuidé para no encargar hijos! ¡Sí, lo admito! ¡Yo fui el estúpido!**

Mientras lloraba Lavi recuperó su coordinación y su mente se reinició óptimamente

…

…

…

Así que… Allen podía tener hijos… y no sólo eso: estaba esperando uno suyo, justo ahora…

…

…

Hasta cierto punto lo intuyó… por algo ésa curiosa marca en forma de estrella sobre el vientre de su esposo le decía que pronto tendría una sorpresita…

Respiró profundo… y sin perder tiempo se acercó a Moyashi. Lo abrazó cariñosamente

**-¿L-Lavi? –** detuvo sus lágrimas un momento **-¿Q-Que estás…?**

**-Tranquilízate –**le sonrió tiernamente **–Si sigues así no sólo te harás daño, sino también a nuestro bebé**

**-¿Q-Que?**

**-¡Es una gran noticia!** –continuó **-¡Estás esperando un hijo! ¡Y nada menos que mío! ¡DEBEMOS CELEBRAR!**

**-¿T-Tu… no estás…?**

**-¿Molesto? Claro que lo estoy… ¡Debiste decírmelo antes! Así no te hubiera tenido que ver llorar de ésa forma –**le limpió las mejillas **–Vamos Allen, ¡alégrate! ¡Pronto seremos padres!** –florecitas aparecieron a su alrededor **–Me encantaría que fueran mellizos… ¡se verían tan lindos! ¡Y más si se parecen a ti!**

Walker seguía mirándole incrédulo…

Suspiró largamente

**-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estás embarazado de mí… ¡pero mucho más que puedas tener hijos! Te advierto que no estaré conforme hasta que tenga mi propio equipo de beisbol, ¡así que vete preparando! Jojojojojojo**

**-¿De… verdad?**

**-¡Claro que sí!** –le besó con dulzura **–Finalmente formaremos nuestra familia, ¿Cómo no alegrarme por eso? –**se levantó y lo ayudó a hacer lo mismo **-¡Pero esto no se puede quedar así! Tengo que llevarte al médico a que te revise**

**-Yo… ya fui…** –habló un poco más repuesto; sonreía aliviado **– Dijo que tengo mes y medio… y ya me recomendó unas medicinas…**

**-¡¿Mes y medio?! ¡Kya! –**pegó un pequeño brinco **-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡¿Pero hasta cuando pensabas avisarme?! ¡¿Hasta que estuvieras a punto de aliviarte?!**

**-B-Bueno…**

**-Y como no tengo idea de con cual médico fuiste… ¡mañana te llevaré al que atiende a mi familia! **–sonrió **-Porque en éste preciso momento planeo llevarte a cenar para celebrar la noticia –**volvió a besarle **–Arréglate rápido, ¡te espero en 10 minutos en la sala!**

**-¡S-Si! **–y sin más felizmente corrió al armario para sacar la ropa que usaría

Lavi, por su parte, bajó las escaleras y se acomodó en el cómodo sillón de la sala

…

…

…

Oh cielos, ésta vez sí que su curiosidad le había revelado la madre de todas las verdades… pero sin duda la más maravillosa…

…

Definitivamente la curiosidad y los conejos eran como pan y mantequilla

...


	6. Chapter 6

Y éste es el último capítulo... ¡Gracias a todos los q me enviaron un mensaje, y también aquellos que leyeron! n///n

Pensé seriamente en agregar el capítulo que sugeriste, Kiro-chan, pero simplemente NO PUDE... ¿por qué? NI IDEA *no hay más aclaraciones XD*

Por cierto, con mi libreta... TODO ESTA PERDIDO. No sólo xq me betaron de la escuela (cosa lamentable: siempre iba a patearles el trasero a los amigos de aniki en Yu-Gi-Oh) sino... uyyy... no quiero ni decirles: es lamentable y eso me tiene muy triste...

¡JOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡ILUSA SI CON ESO CREE QUE ME HA VENCIDO! No se preocupen! volveré a comenzar el capítulo ¡NO PASA NADA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Gracias y hasta la próxima n///n

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Pasaron rápidamente los ansiados siete meses y medio…

El vientre de Moyashi creció de golpe durante el cuarto mes, y debido a que era su primer bebé, la administración escolar le dio incapacidad por el resto de su embarazo. Por su parte Lavi trabajó como burro, y gracias a un dinero ahorrado que poseía, pronto pudo comprar una casa grande, amplia y que dejaba entrar la luz el sol.

Enseguida se mudaron y empezaron a decorar el cuarto del bebé: Usagi pintaba conejos blancos, amarillos, rosas y azules en todas las paredes, y Moyashi se inclinaba por las notas musicales bailando

La noticia no tardó en llegar a oídos de sus familias, quienes los felicitaron y ansiaban la llegada del primer nieto… pero Panda, el abuelo de Lavi, se quejó un poco porque ése bebé le haría ver que ya estaba MUY viejo.

El impacto atravesó las paredes de su intimidad y en menos de lo que pudieron imaginar sus alumnos ya les llenaban de obsequios: ropita de colores, juguetes, bañeras, cobertores, etc. En tan sólo cinco meses tuvieron todo lo necesario… y a base de puro regalo…

Walker, al ya poder relajarse, leía libros sobre medicina y pediatría: según él porque quería estar preparado… y el pelirrojo… bueno, sí que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, pero no quitaba que siempre fueran detallista y cariñoso con su esposo e hijo.

Por supuesto que vinieron los antojos… y los del ojigris no eran raros, ni tampoco la cantidad, sino la hora en que los quería: por ejemplo, eran las 21:10 pm y de repente se le antojaba una enorme paleta de hielo sabor fresa; al día siguiente, a las 6:00 am quería un enorme bote de helado napolitano… a las 13:30 deseaba un ramen bien caliente… y así seguían y seguían y seguían las variaciones de horario y comida…

Otro detalle era la curiosa ropa que Usagi le compraba… claro que eran las clásicas batas, pero los escogía en colores "curiosos" y con dibujos "curiosos": una de color gris con unas ranitas haciendo galletas, otra de color vino con ratones bailando, una más en verde con un circo de pulgas… según Lavi porque:

**_"-Me moría de la curiosidad verte con ellas"_**

Más o menos en eso rodaron los siete meses y medio… hasta que un 17 de agosto, a eso de las 11:00 am comenzaron los dolores de parto. Afortunadamente era sábado y su pareja estaba en casa

Llegaron al hospital alrededor de las 11:30 am. Walker fue atendido inmediatamente mientras él llenaba algunos documentos. Cuando terminó, por inercia o curiosidad, dio una visita a los cuneros: había tantos bebés, en unos carritos raros… todos ellos ya tenían la cintilla en su muñeca indicando la hora de nacidos, sus padres y su nombre

Y ya con carrera se dirigió a la sala de espera; no quería que su hijo naciera mientras perdía el tiempo en otras cosas…

Tomó asiento y aguardó…

…

…

…

…

**-Me pregunto…** -se dijo **-¿Cómo será mi hijo?... ¿y será niño? ¿Qué tal si es una niña? ¡¿O mellizos?! ¡Kya! ¡Serían tan genial! **– miraba a las enfermeras caminar de un lado a otro **–"¡Me muero de curiosidad! ¡Ya quiero conocerlo!" –**suspiró largamente **–"Curiosidad… ésa poderosa e impertinente curiosidad siempre ha sido el móvil principal de mis acciones" **–sonrió **-"Recuerdo que gracias a ella conocí a Allen… también que se me declarara… por curiosidad finalmente pude darle seguridad para que me dejara hacerle el amor… con ella le propuse matrimonio… me enteré de que podía tener hijos… ¡Vaya! Estas cosas sí que me dejan pensando" –**comenzó a jugar con sus manos **–"¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si aquella vez hubiera ignorado la curiosidad por Allen? Mmmmm… creo que no vale la pena imaginarlo…"**

**-¿Sr. Lavi Bookman?** –se acercó de repente un médico

**-¡Sí!** –se levantó de un salto **-¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!**

**-Soy el Dr. Prescott, un placer**

**-Igualmente, ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Todo salió bien?!**

**-De maravilla** –sonrió **–Me alegra informarle que su pareja está en perfectas condiciones… al igual que sus hijos**

**-¿Hijos?**

**-¡Así es! Felicidades: es padre de unos sanos y hermosos mellizos**

**-¡Kya! ¡Eso es fantástico! **-¡Ya lo sabía! Jojojojojo su sexto sentido se lo decía. Le estrechó la mano** -¡Gracias! ¡De verdad muchas gracias!**

**-No es nada. Ya los pasamos a una habitación** –caminó a la derecha –**Sígame por favor**

Lo guió por varios pasillos… y en menos de 5 minutos se hallaron frente a la habitación 125

-**Aquí es** –le indicó **–En un rato volveré para revisarlos con más calma**

**-¡No hay problema!**

De esa forma el doctor se retiró y dejó a un emocionado conejo…

Tomó aire, dio un par de saltitos, se golpeó ligeramente las mejillas y se decidió a entrar

…

…

…

Adentro había un buró, un pequeño sillón, una cama donde yacía Allen y una cuna en la que…

**-¡Lavi!** –le llamó feliz cuando lo vio **-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! **

**-Cierto **–terminó de entrar y se acercó **- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Muy adolorido **–sonrió **–No pensé que esto de tener bebés fueran tan doloroso… ¡pero no es nada que un poco de descanso no repare!**

**-Entiendo…** -le besó dulce y profundamente **– Bien hecho, hiciste un grandioso trabajo** –se sentó en el colchón **-¡¿Y bien?! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya es tiempo de que los niños conozcan a su padre!**

**-Sí, lo sé** –acercó la cuna y adentró las manos; sostuvo con delicadeza un bultito en un cobertor azul **– Primero te presento a tu hijo** –se lo extendió **-¡Cárgalo!**

Y así lo hizo, aunque con extremo cuidado

**-¡Wooo! ¡Allen, es precioso!** –expresó estremecido **-¡Es mi viva imagen!**

Era pequeño pero fuerte, de una carita fina y delicada, ya se distinguía un color plateado en su cabecita… ¡olía muy bien! Y en un instante… en un pequeño instante abrió los ojos… ¡eran de color gris!

**-Y tu hija se parece en todo a mí… sólo que con el color de tu cabello y ojos** –ya tenía el bultito rosa entre sus brazos –**Sin duda será toda una belleza cuando crezca **–sonrió y le miró **-¿Cómo los llamaremos?**

**-Mmmm… para él me gusta Derek… **-jugaba animadamente con su manita, la que ya se aferraba con fuerza a su dedo índice **–Y para ella… ¡Dahna!**

**-¡Se oyen bien!**

**-¡Esto es lo más emocionante que haya vivido, Allen!** –sonrió travieso **-¡No me importaría pasar por esto unas cinco veces más!**

**-Lo dices porque a ti no te metieron al quirófano y te rajaron la panza **

**-¡No seas así! Recuerda que te advertí que quería mi propio equipo de beisbol**

**-Si, claro, como no** –dijo sarcástico **–Lo siento, pero no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Sip**

Mmmm… eso estaba despertando una vez más su curiosidad… esa poderosa, impertinente, maravillosa y juguetona curiosidad… aquella que lo había llevado hasta ése momento…

Ahora que lo pensaba… toda su felicidad se la debía a ella… cosa extraña, pues casi siempre era tomada como desconsideración e insulto al sentido común…

Pero era diferente con él, definitivo

Si había alguna cosa que agradecerle a Dios, esa sería su curiosidad: sin ella nunca hubiera podido ser tan feliz como lo era ahora…

Y con ella, aseguraba, encontraría la forma para convencer a su Moyashi de tener al equipo completo de beisbol, incluyendo al aguador

**-¿Sabes, Allen?**

**-¿S-Si?** – se estremeció al percatarse de su mirada: esa extraña y curiosa mirada que SIEMPRE le indicaba que algo placentero, pero NADA bueno le sucedería** -¿Q-Que pasa?**

**-Parece… que has despertado mi curiosidad nuevamente**

Lo sabía

**-Maldición**

…

…

…

…

…

Si la curiosidad mataba al gato… sin lugar a dudas bendecía al conejo

FIN


End file.
